lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shogun (Red Shogun)
Shogun is one of the franchises in Red Shogun's LEGO Dimensions Year 3. It is based off of the five Shogun films on LMMCU Wikia. Background After wealthy businessman Richard Shepard looses his job, he spends his money on investing a high-tech cave in a mountainside. Shepard then encounters an old man named Master Wong who convinces him to not seclude himself from the outside world like he did. The next day, the city of Macedonia is attacked by an army of skeletons and ghouls whom have arose from their long slumber in the Underworld. Shepard then takes his Master's advice, and uses his technology to suit up as a high-tech samurai warrior, and sets out on a journey to keep the forces of the undead at bay. Meanwhile, the gods sit atop Mt. Olympus, watching over the chaos going on in the mortal world, and Jupiter; the king of the gods; then tells his son Mercury to check on Erebos in the Underworld, only to discover that he has thwarted Pluto and his hellhound Cerberus, and has strapped Death in chains of pure adamantine. After linking Erebos to the attacks on the mortal world, Jupiter tells the gods to not intervene in the conflict, in order to not make matters worse. But Jupiter's daughter, Minerva then asks her half-brother Mercury if she can borrow Pluto's Helmet of Invisibility, and with it; descends to the mortal world to do some good. After many failed attempts at stopping the Skeleton Warriors and Soul Wraiths, Minerva then tells Master Wong and Richard Shepard (now calling himself Red Shogun), that there is a way to end the chaos and stop Erebos. Richard Shepard then goes over to his old business where he finds his old friend Adrian Morrow as the new owner of the business, and asks him for some help. Shepard them brings Morrow to Master Wong's Dojo to inform him of the recent events, and asks Adrian if he could make a device that would bring them to the Underworld. Adrian rejects this idea because he doesn't want his best friend to go on a death wish, but eventually agrees after Master Wong telling him that it is for the greater good of the entire world. While journeying through the Underworld, they run into some more skeletons and wraiths, who then abduct Adrian and lure them right to Pluto's Palace, where they are confronted by Erebos. He then reveals that he is using the skeletons and wraiths to steal the souls of mortals to sacrifice them and escape the Underworld. Then Erebos proceeds by taking Adrian's soul to finish the ritual and opens a portal to the surface world. Now, with all the forces of the undead wrecking havoc on Macedonia, the gods get upset with Jupiter and attempt to help the mortals against Erebos, but he prevents them from doing so with a crackle of lightning, causing a thunderstorm. A lightning bolt from the storm then hits a power line, causing it to topple over, hitting an oil truck, creating a ring of fire around our heroes and the undead forces. During the battle, a Soul Wraith then gets close to Master Wong, but fails to consume his soul. Red Shogun slices the ghoul with his techno blade and charges past a horde of skeletons towards Erebos in rage. After Red Shogun stabs his blade through Erebos' chest, the storm secedes and the gods then descend towards the mortal world, where Jupiter's wife Juno congratulates Red Shogun for defeating Erebos, but completely ignores Master Wong. Then Jupiter proclaims that the only way to truly prevent any events similar to this from transpiring again, Erebos must be imprisoned in the pit of Tartarus. Then the gods ascend into the heavens and place Erebos where he needs to be, and Richard and Master Wong return to the dojo, but Richard is saddened by the loss of Adrian, and Master Wong then tells him that he was a brave man, and he did not deserve such a fate, but the past is the past; and there is always the future. Meanwhile, deep down the Underworld, in the pit of Tartarus, Erebos is shouting for his revenge, and the spirit of Adrian Morrow rises from his corpse, and makes preparations with other spirits. Expansion Packs *Story Pack (Red Shogun + Red Shogun Mecha Dragon, Master Wong's Monastery Gateway Build, Forge Keystone) *Fun Pack (Master Wong + Master Wong Dragon) Levels *Monasterial Mountain *Macedonia City *An Underworldly Takeover *Souled Out *Macedonia City Under Siege *The Final Sho-down External Links *Shogun on the LMMCU Wikia Category:Franchises Category:Custom Franchises Category:Movie Franchises Category:Film Franchises Category:Customs by Red Shogun Category:Shogun Category:LMMCU Franchises